Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. As the network services (e.g., via the Internet) have become diversified and sophisticated, users may utilize various devices (e.g., laptops computers, mobile phones, PDAs, etc.) and applications to perform various activities and tasks using the network services such as e-mail, web browsing, downloading digital content, executing various processes and applications, purchasing of digital media, sports updates, searching for various information, and the like via content and service providers. However, with an increase in available content and content file sizes (e.g., in tens to hundreds of megabytes), it may take longer times and more network and device resources to download a given content item (e.g., a video, a musical album, a digital book, etc.) and/or execute various processes and applications. Further, other factors affecting the network services for a user may be network availability, network access speed, network access cost, device capabilities, and the like, wherein users and/or the devices may utilize network and device resource availability to coordinate a collaboration on various tasks. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing efficient methods for users and/or devices to exchange status updates among a plurality of devices and network components when collaborating on various activities (e.g., obtaining content, performing various tasks, etc.) via one or more networks.